You've Really Got a Hold on Me
}} "You've Really Got a Hold on Me" is a 1962 Top 10 hit single by The Miracles for the Tamla (Motown) label. One of the group's most covered tunes, this million-selling song is a 1998 Grammy Hall of Fame inductee. It has also been selected as one of the The Rock and Roll Hall of Fame's 500 Songs that Shaped Rock and Roll. The Miracles' original version Written by Smokey Robinson and featuring Robinson on lead vocals, with Miracles second tenor Bobby Rogers on harmony co-lead, the song explores the feelings of a man so in love with a woman that he can't leave her despite the fact that she treats him badly. The song was a major hit for the Miracles,reaching the Top 10 on the Billboard Hot 100 Pop chart, peaking at number eight, and was a number-one smash on the Billboard R&B singles chart during the winter of 1962-63. The Miracles' original version is a 1998 Grammy Hall of Fame inductee. It was also the group's second single to sell over a million copies, after "Shop Around". Interestingly, it almost didn't happen, because "You've Really Got A Hold On Me" wasn't the single's "A" side. The original "A" side of the single (Tamla 54073) was the uptempo song "Happy Landing", a solid rocker of a tune that had hit potential,and even charted regionally. Surprisingly, however, the nation's Dee-Jays flipped the record over, because they liked "Hold On Me" better (Reference: The Miracles–Depend On Me: The Early Albums liner notes-pg 12). It would be included on the album The Fabulous Miracles over three months after its release. The Miracles can be seen performing the song live on stage at the legendary Apollo Theatre in New York (1963) on the Motown/Universal DVD release: Smokey Robinson & The Miracles: The Definitive Performances 1963-1987. This filmed performance, according to the DVD's liner notes, is the only known recorded live footage of the group with original Miracles member Claudette (Mrs.Smokey) Robinson. They also performed it live at the Santa Monica Civic Auditorium the following year (1964) for the American International Pictures concert film, T.A.M.I. Show. It was also chosen for the soundtrack of the award-winning 1964 Ivan Dixon film, Nothing But a Man, and many others (see below). Smokey Robinson himself also performed a rewritten version of it on Sesame Street alongside a grabby feminine looking Muppet letter "U", with such lyrics as "U stands for uptight/That's how I'm feelin'/Bein' grabbed by a letter is/Unappealin'".The Miracles performed the song on a 1964 telecast of the ABC Television series Shindig!, and in 1983, the group also performed it, 21 years after they originally recorded it , on the Emmy-winning NBC Television special, Motown 25: Yesterday, Today, Forever. Soundtracks and film appearances *''Nothing But a Man'' (1964) *''T.A.M.I. Show'' (1964) *''More American Graffiti'' (1979) *''Mermaids'' (1990) *''Breaking the Rules'' (1992) *''Striptease'' (1996) *''Strike!'' (1998) *''Alien Nation'' (1988) *''Friends'' (2000) Reference: IMDb Personnel: The Miracles *Smokey Robinson – lead vocal *Claudette Rogers Robinson – backing vocal *Pete Moore – backing vocal *Ronnie White – backing vocal *Bobby Rogers – co-lead vocal and backing vocal *Marv Tarplin – guitar *Other instruments by The Funk Brothers Chart performance The Beatles' version "You Really Got a Hold on Me" [sic] was the first track recorded for the Beatles' second United Kingdom LP, With The Beatles, and features John Lennon on lead vocal with George Harrison on close harmony. The Beatles acquired an imported copy by the Miracles and included it in their repertoire early in 1963. The Beatles recorded the song on July 18, 1963. This session took place while Please Please Me was still at number one in the album charts four months after its release, and in the midst of a rigorous touring schedule that also had to include BBC sessions for radio and television. It was completed in seven takes, four of which were complete. The group then recorded four edit pieces. The final version was an edit of takes 7, 10 and 11. In the fall of 1963, when EMI acquired their first four track recording equipment, the Beatles recorded another version of the song at Lennon's request, perhaps with the intent of including it as a B-side to an upcoming single, or as part of a four song EP. However, the group concluded that in spite of the enhanced recording technology, the new version was not substantially better than their original studio effort, and the remade cover has yet to be officially released in any form. The Beatles also recorded "You Really Got a Hold on Me" on four occasions for BBC radio in 1963. One of these, from July 30, 1963 was included on the Live at the BBC collection. A live version recorded in Stockholm, Sweden in October 1963 was released in 1995 on Anthology 1. The song was performed once again in 1969, during the Let It Be recording sessions, and featured in the 1970 documentary film, Let It Be. Personnel *John Lennon – lead vocal, rhythm guitar *George Harrison – lead guitar, lead harmony vocal *Paul McCartney – bass, backing vocal *Ringo Starr – drums *George Martin – piano The Supremes version The Supremes' cover version of "You've Really Got a Hold on Me" produced by Hal Davis and Marc Gordon was included on their 1964 album A Bit of Liverpool. Personnel *Diana Ross – lead and background vocal *Florence Ballard – background vocal *Mary Wilson – background vocal and harmony co-lead vocal *Instrumentation by The Funk Brothers The Temptations version The Temptations' cover version of "You've Really Got a Hold on Me" produced by Smokey Robinson was included on their 1965 album The Temptations Sing Smokey. Personnel *Eddie Kendricks – lead vocal *Melvin Franklin – background vocal *Paul Williams – background vocal and harmony co-lead vocal; verses 1 & 2 *Otis Williams – background vocal *David Ruffin – background vocal and harmony co-lead vocal; last verse *Instrumentation by The Funk Brothers Mickey Gilley version The song was covered by country music artist Mickey Gilley in 1984. Gilley's version peaked at #2 on the Billboard Hot Country Singles chart and #1 on the RPM Country Tracks chart in Canada. Chart performance Other versions The song, one of the most famous of the early Motown era, has been covered extensively since its release, including by The Animals, The Beatles, Laura Nyro (backed by Labelle), Jackie DeShannon, Percy Sledge, Michael Jackson / Jackson 5, Mike + The Mechanics, Greg Lake, Little Caesar and the Consuls, Cliff Bennett and the Rebel Rousers, The Zombies, The Small Faces, The Temptations, The Supremes, Phil Collins, Eddie Money, Gregg Allman and Cher, Cyndi Lauper, Bobby McFerrin, She & Him, Thao Nguyen, Rod Stewart, Bernard Edwards and Jocelyn Brown, and the á capella novelty group The Bobs on their 1991 album "The Bobs Sing the Songs of ..." Bonnie Bramlett covered the song in 1976 on her album Lady's Choice. She would appear in an episode of Roseanne in 1991 as Roseanne's friend and co-worker Bonnie Watkins, and performed the song in the episode, alongside stars Roseanne Barr and John Goodman. The song "California Song" from The Mountain Goats's 1995 album Sweden quotes the song. On American Idol in 2011, Haley Reinhart performed this song on Motown Week, and was declared safe the next night. Cultural references Smokey Robinson performed a parody of the song in January 1988 on Sesame Street, where he is embraced, then chased by a huge letter 'U'. In Kidsongs' Ride the Roller Coaster, the lines "got a hold on me" were mentioned in the song, "Fast Food". References External links * [http://motownjunkies.wordpress.com/2010/10/14/242/ You've Really Got a Hold on Me - by The Miracles - song review from the "Motown Junkies " website] Category:The Miracles songs Category:Songs written by Smokey Robinson Category:Motown singles Category:1962 singles Category:1963 singles Category:1979 singles Category:1980 singles Category:1984 singles Category:The Beatles songs Category:The Supremes songs Category:Eddie Money songs Category:Cher songs Category:Songs produced by George Martin Category:Grammy Hall of Fame Award recipients Category:RPM Top Singles number-one singles Category:Billboard Hot R&B/Hip-Hop Songs number-one singles Category:Mickey Gilley songs Category:RPM Country Tracks number-one singles Category:English-language songs es:You've Really Got a Hold on Me fr:You've Really Got a Hold on Me ja:ユーヴ・リアリー・ゴッタ・ホールド・オン・ミー#ビートルズによるカバー no:You Really Got a Hold on Me pt:You've Really Got a Hold on Me ru:You’ve Really Got a Hold on Me sv:You've Really Got a Hold on Me